Ranga Warriors
Ranga was the long-term dominant female of the Warriors group beside her well-known mate Juani, who was the dominant male. Ranga made several appearances on spit-viper cat documentaries but did not go by name on telivision until 2009 when she starred on The Story of Two Sisters. However, the documentary mainly focused on her three competitive daughters, Ratchet, Reina and Kiri. Ranga was a mighty leader who fought many battles and had the scars to prove it. Subordinate Female Ranga (03WF080) was born in a litter of five kits that were mothered by Dreadwood, the dominate female of the Warriors group. Her father was Syloon, the dominant male of the group who had been First Seen within the family. Her other four littermates were Samarabi, Lesothoth, Fumba and Zedholk. Ranga and her littermates were born in a large group so they survived their first three weeks wihtough trouble. Only when they started to hunt within the group were they faced with new difficulties to overcome. Eventually, Samarabi and Fumba fell behind one day. Ranga's older brother, Trimble, went back for them. he foud Ranga's sister Samarabi but Trimble was not quick enough to retrieve Fumba and when he returned, the kit was nowhere to be found. Trimble and his littermate brother, Marmaduke, picked up the scent of a snake and alerted the rest of the group. The whole of the Warriors raced to them, including Ranga and the other kits. The group went after the snake but it was to late. By the time Syloon got into the den to save his son, Fumba had already been bitten. Syloon brought the dying kit above ground and Ranga rushed to his side. Fumba died shortly afterwards. After the death of Fumba, there were only four kits for the Warriors to look after. However, they would not be the group's babies for long. On October 12, 2003, Dreadwood gave birth to another litter. This time there were only two kits named Buster and Bad A**. Ranga was five months old by now and was still to yopung to look after the new kits. None the less, Dreadwood's litter survived. Her next litter came in January 2004, but the litter was killed by the Cobras rival group. Then, in May, Dreadwood was taken by disease. She was pregnant when she died. Ranga was not the oldest female in the group but she was strong for a yearling. Dreadwood had been the dominant female for many years and still had many fully-grown daughters within the group. Ranga's eldest sisters were Smotherine, who was almost a year and a half old, and Ugogo, whowas only two months older than Ranga herself. Despite being several months younger than the other two females, Ranga go tinvolved in the fight for dominance. Female dominance within the Warriors was in definate question for nearly two months. Durin gthis time, Syloon left the group and dissapeared. Trimble initially took his place as the natal dominant male but he and several other males left to rove and they did not return. Finally, in July 2004, Ranga defeated her older sisters and claimed group dominance. She emerged with a torn, mangaled ear but was now the group's new dominant female. Dominant Female As the new dominant female, Ranga would hipslam and attack the other rival females. At first, Ranga targeted Ugogo's littermate Carniji unil she could no longer tolerate the beatings. She, Ugogo and Ranga's cousin Dowry all left the group and created a new pack called the Bibs. Ugogo became their domiante female. Ranga then targedted her sister Samarabi and eventually evicted her. Then, in September, Ranga gave birth to her first litter. The kits were Sophia and Secretine, fathered by an unknown roving male. The dominate male at the time was Ranga's older cousin, Sinbad. However, since they were closely related, tehy could not breed. The next month, Smotherine challenged Ranga for dominance. This time, the fight only lasted a day. Ranga, again, beat Smotherine and evicted her. Smotherine dissapeared afterwards. In January 2005, Sinbad, Spartacus, Ramadan, Vadican, Tigerus, Shy-Boo adn Yathrib left the Warriors and joined the Vexos where Tigerus and Sinbad booth took their turns as the dominate male. With the pack's large, defensive males now gone, the position as the Warriors dominate mlae was open and availible. Fide days after the natal males lfet, a group of Riffraff males joined the pack. The immigrants were Juani, Teather, Desporado, Fidnadden and The Crafter. However, they were challenged by the other, younger males. The Riffraff rovers had been living in a roving coalition called Janko for the past few years and were in search of a pack to join. The remaining Warriors male sand the new immigrant males all fought and eventually the five new mlaes won their right to remain. Then, Juani and Desporado began to fight for mlae dominance. Juani beat Desporado into submission and took his place as the dominate male beside Ranga. She gave birth their first litter in March 2005. The kits were Suni, Shia and Shittle. However, Shittle, along with Teather, was snake bitten in April and they both died. Her daughter had fallen behind and was attacked by a snake, just like Ranga's brother Fumba was when they were kits. Ranga gave birth again in July as well as a subordinate female named Theodora giving birth to Maytrix and Martrell. Ranga attacked and killed Theodora afterwards but allowed her litter to wurvive and even suckled them. After Theodora was killed, few females bred within the Warriors. Those who did had thie rlitters killed by Ranga. In October, Ranga became pregnant again. Her typical aggression increased and she evicted Mecca, Medina, Bad A** and Sophia. Only Bad A** returned to the Warriors. Mecca and Medina both dissapeared on October 28, 2005, while Sophia was able to join the Cobras group. In November, she gave birth to four kits who all survived. Ranga concieved again in December and in early February 2006 she gave birth again to another litter. However, she was not the only pregnant female this time. Ranga's daughter Secretine was also expecting and she gave birth to five kits at the end of the month. Ranga evicted Secretine, who finally dissapeared after a short while. In April, Ranga gave birht to another litter of five kits. One of the kits, Ratachel, was captured and killed by the Cobras group. In August, the Warriors split and founded the Blood pack. Both Bad A** and Shia were dominate females in the group. The same day the pack split, Ranga gave birth again. One of the kits, Yoga, died of unknown causes shortly after begining to hunt with the pack. A few weeks after Ranga gave birth, her subordinate daughter Strife gave birth to her first litter. The kits were Dharma, Karma and Varnas. The three kits and their mother survived to hunt with the Warriors but one by one they all died. Death After Ranga gave birth in March, she became weak and ill. Throughout the remainder of the month and well into April, Ranga was weak and frail and continued to loose weight. She failed to concieve again and allowed her daughters to begin mating and several of them were pregnant in May. By the end of May, however, Ranga was fully recovered from her illness and began competing with her competitive and pregnant daughters. In June, all her pregnant daughters gave birth simultaneously. However, all the kits were killed by Killer, who was the last pregnant female left. She gave birth to four kits on June 19, 2009, named Taranidi, Gerber, Arrow and Sid the Vicious. As the last pregnant female, her litter survived. Later on that month, Ranga had the Warriors transfer dens, carrying with them the kits belonging to Killer. They entered their new den and during the investigation of thier lowland burrow, Ranga was viciously bitten by a fur snake. She died less than three hours later. Ranga was thin and still not up to her full strength when she was bitten. While most spit-viper cats can live with fur snake venom coursing through thier veins for 5 to 7 hours, a weak or older individual is typically killed in less time. Ranga's Offspring Ranga is the mother to 56 kits born into the Warriors Pack. She is one of Kazi's most productive females and helped keep her pack large and strong throughout the years. September 3, 2004: Sophia (04WF087) and Secretine (04WF088), fathered by a roving male. March 7, 2005: Suni (05WM089), Shia (05WF090) and Shittle (05WF091), fathered by Juani. July 16, 2005: Sina (05WF092), Astrolbe (05WM093), and Vassal (05WM094), fathered by Juani. November 3, 2005: Strife (05WF097), Canterbury (05WM098), Miller (05WM099) and Magna (05WF100), fathered by Juani. February 3, 2006: Foken (06WM101), Frankish (06WM102) and Vicar (06WM103), fathered by Juani. April 12, 2006: Leah (06WF109), Ratachel (06WF110), Killer (06WF111), Saul (06WM112) and Salamen (06WM113), fathered by Juani. August 1, 2006: Genisis (06WM114), Numbers (06WF115), Yoga (06WF116) and Nirvana (06WF117), fathered by Juani. December 6, 2006: Ganges (06WM121), Armristarr (06WM122) Mumtazi (06WM123) and Laozi (06WF124), fathered by Juani. May 12, 2007: Confucius (07WM125), Zhou (07WM126), Leonitas (07WM127), and Phalanx (07WF128), fathered by Juani. July 19, 2007: Aphrodite (07WF129), Hera (07WF130), Zeus (07WM131), Athena (07WF132), Hades (07WM133), Appollo (07WM134) and Demeter (07WM135), fathered by Juani. September 9, 2007: Homer (07WM136), fathered by Rhemus. December 25, 2007: Playdoh (07WM137), Socrates (07WF138), and Aristotle (07WM139), fathered by Rhemus. March 9, 2008: Calculoutous (08WM140), and Marxx (08WM141), fathered by Rhemus. September 11, 2008: Mimaji (08WF142), Mojadi (08WM143) adn Meeriali (08WM144), fathered by Hamlet. December 3, 2008: Taharthi (08WF145), Geometric (08WK146), 08WK147, fathered by Hamlet. March 6, 2009: Symetriri (09WM148), Peit (09WM149), Petrie (09WF150) and Savathor (09WM151), fathered by Hamlet. Category:Warriors Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dominate Females